


Hard at Work

by PorcelainWings



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Interrupted by Rebecca no less, Interrupted office sex, My First Smut, Smut, This does not stop Lori, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, apologies are had afterwards I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainWings/pseuds/PorcelainWings
Summary: Nate fails to keep his composure when Rebecca interrupts a moment alone between him and her daughter.~~~*~~~The exclamation has Rebecca even more concerned, awkwardly fingering the braid over her shoulder as she examines him carefully - the heavy breathing and averted eyes adding to tense, near feverish appearance and worrying her."Nate, are you... are you blushing? You really do seem to be far more flushed than usual; are you certain you're okay?"
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: "Canon" Pairings





	Hard at Work

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this piece was: “are you blushing?”, with Nate and Lori specifically.  
> It was supposed to be fluff... oops.  
> Thank you to @snesdudes for the request 💕  
> ...  
> I'm very sorry for this haha.

Lorelei has always been talented with her tongue, a fact no one could ever deny. Nate certainly wouldn't disagree; especially not now, when he has her on her knees before him as she lavishes his cock with the most sinful kind of affection. The paperwork he had plans to finish has gone forgotten, his attention fully captured by his lover under his desk. Her ever angelic face is in direct contradiction with the devilish glint in her eye, the kitten licks she has been so generously providing as her elegant hand expertly twists and strokes ceasing in favour of the blissful, wet heat that comes with her wrapping her lips fully around him. His thoughts are quickly becoming little more than a whirlwind of her names on repeat as she takes him deeper and deeper, the happy hum when her nose reaches his skin sending the most pleasant of vibrations in a shockwave up his spine. He can feel her satisfaction grow with every moan he's forced to let slip, though he's certain she's aware it's only the lingering concern over their location holding him back from fully vocalising exactly how feverish her ministrations are making him.   
Part of him is convinced she enjoys trying to make him fall apart.

"Agent Sewell?"

The sudden opening of the door has them both startled, the unexpected arrival causing him to jerk forward and hit the back of her throat. Thrown though he is, he apologetically strokes her hair as she tries not to audibly gag.

"Agent Lin!" ignoring Rebecca's raised brow and the crack in his own voice, he coughs and continues. "Is everything alright?"

The question has a dual purpose, intended not solely for his handler, but also for Lori; her silent answer of rubbing her head against his thigh comforting yet unfavourable, his cock twitching at her returned proximity. 

"Do you happen to still have that book on witchcraft? From the du Fay coven?"

"I-" he finds himself without words. "The what?"

Rebecca's gaze is both confused and concerned, but she starts up an explanation anyway. She calmly details their previous acquisition of some book that Nate can't quite bring himself to remember when his girlfriend is still running her hands over his thighs and breathing hotly on his crotch. His hand finds its place in her hair, running his fingers through the short, blonde tresses in a gentle stroke. She smiles at the touch and presses a kiss to the tip of his cock, the feather light sensation sending his thoughts into flurry of ' _Oh god, her mother is right there_ ', ' _Please don't let her notice_ ', and ' _Oh no, she's still talking_ '.

"And...-" she pauses mid sentence, finally taking in his flustered state "-Nate, are you alright?"

Nate tenses. He can feel the smug smile pressed against his thigh; Lori doesn't need vampire senses to feel the fresh flush of heat radiating off him.

"Yes!" he yells, far louder than intended. He quickly clears his throat, the raised eyebrow of disbelief opposite and mirthful shaking beneath him doing nothing to assist with maintaining his composure. "It's no- it's just rather warm in here is all."   
He winces at his weak excuse, feeling the smirk on Lori's lips grow at his attempt.

Rebecca is clearly skeptical, her frown and furrowed brow communicating just how little she believes his stammering but before he can even consider an attempt at reassurance the press of Lori’s tongue back against him draws his attention. One of his hands clench on the desk, a groan escaping him against his will.  The exclamation has Rebecca even more concerned, awkwardly fingering the braid over her shoulder as she examines him carefully - the heavy breathing and averted eyes adding to tense, near feverish appearance and worrying her greatly.

"Nate, are you...-" the darker tones of his cheeks worryingly draw her eye "-are you blushing? You really do seem to be far more flushed than usual; are you _certain_ you're okay?"

A light giggle, followed by a gasp and muffled ' _crap_ ' hits both their ears as an answer. Rebecca's eyes flick down to the top of the desk and immediately back up to his own; the sudden look of fear on Nate's face at the action telling her that her horrifying new assumption is correct.

"I am not going to ask for details about what's going on, but I hope you know I greatly disapprove."

Before Nate can even attempt to speak in their defence, Lori pipes up from her spot at his feet.

"Hi, mum."

Nate's head hits the desk at the roughness in her voice. Rebecca pinches the bridge of her nose, a flush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh, Lěinà, you are shameless," she admonishes. "Utterly shameless. You do both realise this room is for work not for... _indulging_ in-"

"Technically-" her daughter interrupts, still not visible to anyone bar Nate should he care too look down "-the room's Nate's and he can do with it as he wishes."

Rebecca is **not** amused by her logic.

"That is not-" she cuts herself off mid scolding, the situation dawning anew. "I am _**not** _having this conversation with you while you remain under Nathaniel's desk doing... _god knows what_."

Nate winces, both immediately at the statement and preemptively at the response he knows is coming when Lori's in this sort of mood.

"Oh, I'm _more_ than happy to clarify exactly what I'm-"

Their responses interrupt her in unison.

"Lěinà." (scandalised)  "Lěinà." (pained)

She giggles at their unified protests and Rebecca desperately tries to ignore the rustle of clothing and Nate's whimper as she clearly adjusts her position.

"Just..." she sighs with a tired resignation. "Nate, please see to it that you set aside time to locate that book for me."

"Yes, ma'am."

The formality is forced; the title strained with embarrassment, apology, and a desperation for her to leave - a desperation she shares.

"See you later, mum."

They both groan with despair at her cheerful goodbye, Rebecca turning instantly on her heel to leave.

"We will never speak of this again," she calls back over her shoulder, not even lingering to see Nate's abashed nod. 

The door is barely closed before he's pulling Lori up with a gentle, but firm, hold on her chin

"You-" he says between kisses "-are a torturous minx who has seen to it that, even after we've apologised, I shall not be able to meet your mother's gaze for at least a week."

Even trying to be stern, he can't help but smile at her giggles.

"Only a week?" she teases. "I'll have to try harder next time."

He huffs out a laugh, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"I'd really rather not, my love."

She meets his eyes in a moment of seriousness; an understanding passing between them that, despite his not using their safeword nor their agreed action, it is not an experience he desires to repeat. She nods firmly and gains a loving smile in return, a silent agreement to discuss the matter properly later.

"So..." she drawls, looking up from under her lashes "-are you _actually_ going back to work? Or do we head to your room?"

He cups her cheek, humming thoughtfully with a growing smile as she leans into the warmth. A sultry smirk quickly finds its way onto her lips when she realises he's slowly started pushing her back down under the desk.

"Or back to work for _me_ at least, it seems."

"Only if it pleases you, my dear." 

If it pleases her? She runs her gaze over his features, relishing in the sight of his pupils blown out to deep pools of black as the heat of his gaze sends that anticipatory shiver she knows so well through her body.

"I think you're well aware by now, darling-" she pulls back from his hand, sinking further back down onto her knees of her own accord "-it'll please us both."

Any thought he could have had apart from her is swept away instantly, the wet heat of her mouth back upon him swallowing the groan he muffles with his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much if you’ve made it this far!  
> I hope it wasn’t too much of a chore!  
> Thank you, truly, for your time 💕


End file.
